What I want ItaxDei yaoi
by Alucardsblood
Summary: Deidara is bord and Itachi know how to fix that This is a ItachixDeidara yaoi story GuyxGuy this was a request from a friend on deviantART


a href"Image URL address"/a

WARNING: contains heavy yaoi (guy on guy action.)

Itachi walked into the living room, Deidara was sitting on the couth.

"What's on?" Itachi asked.

"Not mush of anything, and I'm so bored, hm" Deidara whined.

Itachi walked over to the couth, and sat down next to Deidara.

"I could think of something, to pass the time" Itachi purred, moving closer to Deidara.

"No, go fuck Hidan, he keeps saying you want him, hm" Deidara growled, moving way.

"I'll do that later, I want you now, and I always get what I want" Itachi purred, jumping on top of Deidara.

"Aahh no, I'm not in the mood, hm" Deidara whined, trying to push Itachi off of him.

"Like I said, I want you now, and you're not going to stop me" Itachi purred, pulling off Deidara's shirt.

"S-so, y-your, going to rape me, hm?" Deidara stuttered.

"Its not rape, if you like it" Itachi purred.

Itachi moved for Deidara neck licking and sucking it.

"Aahhh, I-Itachi, I'm really not in the mood, hm" Deidara moaned.

Itachi stopped, and looked up at Deidara.

"Oh really, alright if you can keep from moaning, until I stop sucking on your nipple, I will leave you alone. Itachi said, smiling.

"How long is that going to be, you could suck on it until it falls off, I don't think that's fair, hm" Deidara whined.

"Three minutes, happy" Itachi said.

"Yes, but now rubbing my body, that cheating, hm" Deidara said.

Itachi started to suck on Deidara's nipple, slowly running his tongue over it.

A minute passed, and Deidara started to squirm.

Itachi started to suck harder.

Anther minuet passed.

Deidara was biting his bottom lip, trying hard not to moan.

The last minute was almost up.

Itachi started to lick circles around Deidara's nipple.

"Aahhh!" Deidara moaned, unable to hold his moan back anymore.

Itachi stopped, and moved up Deidara's body.

"You're mine now" Itachi purred, crushing his lips to Deidara's.

Itachi forced his tongue into Deidara's mouth.

Their tongues fought for control, Itachi won licking, and sucking Deidara's tongue.

"Mmmm!" Deidara moaned into the kiss.

They broke away for air.

Itachi pulled at Deidara's pants removing them.

"No not in here, someone might seem, hm" Deidara gasped.

"Let them see, I don't care, learn to live a little DeiDei" Itachi purred.

Itachi placed his length at Deidara's, entrance pushing inside him.

"Aahh, noo, I don't want anyone to see, hm!" Deidara screamed.

Itachi smiled, and pulled almost all the way out then thrust back in hard.

"Aahhh!" Deidara moaned.

"Deidara, I've missed doing this to you, so much" Itachi moaned, slamming into him again.

"Aahhh, you're a bastard, oh my God, hm!" Deidara moaned.

"I know, and you love it" Itachi moaned.

"Please stop, lets go in your room please, hm" Deidara moaned, as Itachi slammed into him again.

"No, I like fucking you on the couth" Itachi moaned, slamming into Deidara again.

"Aahhh, hhaaa, oh God Itachi please, hm!" Deidara moaned, throwing his head back.

Voice could be heard.

"Oh God, Itachi, no please take me to the room, hm!" Deidara begged.

Itachi said nothing, and thrust into him again and again a little faster.

"Aahhh, you fucking bastard, hm!" Deidara moaned, digging his nails into the couth.

Hidan and Kakuzu walked into the living room.

"Itachi where the fuck, is all the screaming coming fro" Hidan stopped, looking in awe.

Hidan and Kakuzu stared eyes wide.

"C-come Hidan, lets go to our room, and leave them to what their doing" Kakuzu said, walking away.

"Y-yeah" Hidan stuttered.

Deidara's face turned dark red, and he closed his eyes.

Itachi looked up at Hidan, and grinned licking his lips thrusting into Deidara again.

Hidan blushed, and quickly walked to his room.

Itachi and Deidara keep this up for an hour and a half.

Kisame Zetsu Konan, and Pein walked into the living room.

"Hey Itachi, how's doing all the" Kisame stopped, wide eyed.

All of them looked in the room in awe.

"Pein come on, I think I need you help with my panties" Konan said, dragging Pein way.

"Y-yeah, I'll help you with that" Pein said, being dragged way.

Kisame looked at Zetsu.

Zetsu smiled, and walked away.

Kisame smiled, and followed them into their room.

"Itachi, I'm going to cum, hm!" Deidara moaned.

"So am I!" Itachi moaned.

Deidara shoot his seed onto his, and Itachi's stomachs.

Deidara tightened his grip on Itachi's length, Itachi couldn't hold back.

"Aaahhhh!" Itachi moaned, shooting his seed deep into Deidara.

Itachi pulled up of Deidara fall on top of him.

"Itachi lets go to my room, and go to bed please, hm" Deidara asked.

Itachi got to his feet, and picked Deidara up bridle style.

Deidara smiled at him, and they walked to Deidara's room.

END


End file.
